Yo te elijo, para el resto de mis días
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Es tiempo de tomar el paso definitivo en la relación. Ash y Misty han viajado juntos por el sendero durante mucho tiempo, y es hora de que las vidas de ambos se unan para siempre. Con el atardecer de Alola como escenario, Ash está listo para formular la pregunta. Escrito para los días 6 y 7 Semana PokéShipping 2019, temas "Atardecer en Alola" y "Propuesta de matrimonio/Boda".
1. Parte 1: Propuesta al atardecer

**Yo te elijo, para el resto de mis días**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Parte 1: Propuesta al atardecer.**

* * *

_**Región de Alola…**_

¿Cuál Pokémontura era mejor para atravesar el agua, entre un Sharpedo y un Mantine? O más bien, ¿cuál de los dos era más rápido para ganar una carrera de surf?

Eso era lo que Ash y Misty estaban intentando averiguar ahora. Algo que no había cambiado (ni iba a cambiar) en su relación era que a ambos les encantaba competir, incluso entre ellos. Desde luego, nunca se trataba de probar algo, simplemente era un sano y divertido juego que ambos disfrutaban, y era solo otra forma de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Así había sido desde que eran solo amigos, y así era ahora que eran pareja.

Pero por más que se quisieran mucho, ninguno de los dos podría soportar perder ante el otro, así que no había forma de que se dejaran ganar.

\- ¡Whoooooooahh! – exclamó Misty, mientras saltaba sobre su Mantine y daba una voltereta al remontar una ola. – ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si nos quieres alcanzar, Ash!

\- ¡No es justo, ustedes dos se la pasan volando sobre el agua! – protestó Ash desde atrás, aunque ella podía ver que se estaba riendo, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de su Sharpedo.

\- ¡Esto no es volar, solo sabemos caer con estilo! – replicó ella.

Los dos habían decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en Alola. Algo ligero a comparación de lo que normalmente les gustaba hacer juntos, pero hasta una líder de gimnasio y un cerebro de frontera necesitaban tiempo para relajarse, un poco lejos de todo y de todos, y como la villa de Cynthia no estaba disponible, este era el segundo mejor lugar a donde podían ir.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ash, ya te diste por vencido? – exclamó Misty, pero al voltear, se percató de que Ash ya no estaba detrás de ella. – ¿Ash?

La pelirroja miró a todas partes, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte. No podía haberlo dejado tan atrás en tan poco tiempo, a menos que…

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Acompañado de ese grito de Ash hubo un enorme salpicón justo detrás de ella, y la silueta de Ash pasó volando por encima de ella, describiendo un arco antes de aterrizar de vuelta, reanudando su avance como una moto acuática mientras zigzagueaba las olas.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la orilla, Misty! – gritó el moreno, saludándola con la mano.

\- ¡Pikapika! – lo secundó desde su hombro Pikachu.

Misty movió la cabeza negativamente, pero urgió a su Mantine a acelerar para tratar de alcanzarlos. Ya podían vislumbrar la meta, concretamente la Isla del Tesoro, y por lo que estimaba, estaban a menos de unos cien metros de distancia.

\- ¡Vamos, Mantine, surfea! – dijo Misty.

La mantarraya obedeció, y empezó a levantar una ola tras de sí para ganar impulso. Se fueron acercando a Ash y su Sharpedo, pero el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta notó lo que estaba pasando. Misty alcanzó a oírlo que gritaba "¡Zambúllete!" pero no supo de qué le serviría eso, aunque segundos después los dos desaparecieron bajo el agua…

… solo para reaparecer dando otro enorme salto, que esta vez iba potenciado con lo que claramente era un Aqua Jet. Dejando tras de sí una gran estela de agua, el tiburón voló por los aires describiendo un arco y llegó hasta una zona donde ya el agua era poco profunda. Ash se bajó de él de un salto y corrió hasta tocar la arena, donde empezó a vitorear saltando, alzando los brazos y chocando puños con Pikachu.

\- ¡Sí, jaja! ¡Nosotros ganamos! ¡Nadie es más rápido en el agua que el Sharpedo Jet!

Misty terminó de surfear sobre su Mantine y tras dar una última pirueta sobre la ola también se bajó de un salto para encontrarse con su novio, que todavía seguía celebrando. Eso nunca cambiaría. Pero de nuevo, ella tampoco quería que así fuese.

\- Ese último Aqua Jet fue una locura, pero me ganas por estilo. – dijo ella, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

\- ¡Au! ¡Oye! – Él le respondió de la misma manera, a lo cual ella volvió a repetirlo, un poco más fuerte.

Él hizo lo mismo otra vez, y ella le respondió de la misma forma. Los dos subieron un poco la fuerza de los golpecitos hasta que finalmente, Ash trató de abalanzarse encima de ella, pero la pelirroja se quitó e hizo que se fuera de narices sobre la arena.

\- ¡Jaja, a que no me atrapas! – gritó ella, empezando a correr.

Ash se puso de pie casi saltando y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la playa. Aunque le hubiese ganado la carrera en el agua, Misty seguía siendo muy rápida sobre sus pies y no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente.

Hasta que ella se detuvo y empezó a bailar de lado a lado enfrente de él, tratando de despistarlo, pero él se anticipó y alargó el brazo para sujetarla de la cintura, impidiéndole que escapara.

\- ¡Jaja, ya te tengo! – exclamó mientras se la montaba encima del hombro. Por alguna razón, ya no la sentía tan pesada como en otras ocasiones que lo había hecho.

\- ¡Bájame, bájame! – exclamaba ella pataleando, aunque claramente disfrutaba de ese juego tanto como él.

\- ¿Quieres bajar? De acuerdo.

Y sin más, la dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena, no sin echarse encima de ella para que no pudiera escapársele de nuevo. Los dos rodaron un poco hasta tocar el agua, y se detuvieron después de un rato, con Ash encima de ella.

\- Creo que yo gano esta vez. – dijo él, sujetándola de las muñecas.

\- Porque te dejé ganar. – replicó ella divertida.

\- ¿También me dejaste ganar la carrera de surf? – preguntó él, haciéndola enfurruñar ligeramente.

\- En el viaje de vuelta, cambiamos, para que sea justo.

\- Lo voy a pensar.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose uno a la otra fijamente. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que seguía: siempre que terminaban así, uno encima del otro, lo justo era terminarlo con un gran y apasionado beso. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

…

A esta isla no la llamaban "Isla del Tesoro" por nada. Siempre se podía encontrar algo bueno en ella, y muchos artesanos aprovechaban del material que había en ella para hacer sus mercancías.

Para Ash, sin embargo, había algo más en venir aquí. Para empezar, la isla era tranquila y pacífica, y al estar lejos de todo y de todos, era el lugar perfecto para lo que quería hacer. Aunque se estaban quedando en casa del Profesor Kukui, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta insistió en que se quedaran a acampar allí por una sola noche. "Por los viejos tiempos", o eso le había dicho.

Por fortuna, Misty no encontró motivos para rehusarse, y habiendo estado allí ya una vez, sabía que no era un mal lugar para acampar. De hecho, una vez que los dos levantaron juntos la tienda y se sentaron frente a la fogata junto con Pikachu a asar malvaviscos, una oleada de nostalgia les invadió.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no acampábamos juntos así? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Creo que nos estábamos acostumbrando a dormir en casas u hoteles. – dijo Ash. – Echaba un poco de menos los días que viajábamos y dormíamos a la intemperie.

\- Sí, creo que yo también. – admitió Misty. – Ya estamos tan ocupados que no podemos viajar tanto como antes.

Ash asintió estando de acuerdo. Los dos al tener que ocuparse de sus respectivos trabajos tenían que pasar más tiempo confinados en edificios que viajando libres por el camino como cuando eran niños. No era que no les gustasen sus trabajos, pero era difícil no ver atrás a los recuerdos y pensar que ya con tantas responsabilidades, tenían menos libertades que antaño. Ciertamente, el camino para lograr sus sueños conllevaba muchos sacrificios.

\- El atardecer hoy está hermoso, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Misty, rompiendo el silencio.

Ash observó hacia el sol poniente sobre el mar, y en efecto, era una vista preciosa. Ya había podido verla antes, pero verlo a solas con ella lo hacía mucho más especial. Era un recuerdo que atesorarían los dos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Me recuerda al que vimos aquel día. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. – dijo Ash.

\- Cómo olvidarlo. – dijo Misty. – Apenas puedo creer que ya han pasado casi tres años desde entonces.

\- Y dos años desde… bueno, ya sabes. – dijo él ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué todavía te da pena decirlo? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estamos solos? – dijo ella fingiendo una mueca enfurruñada.

\- Pikachu. – protestó el roedor eléctrico, como diciendo "yo también estoy aquí".

\- Disculpa, compañero, no lo decía por ti, ¿verdad, Misty?

Los dos entrenadores se rieron de sí mismos. A pesar de que Ash finalmente había aceptado esa parte más íntima de su relación, lo cierto era que seguía siendo muy reservado para hablar de ello, incluso cuando estaban solos. De nuevo, tratándose de "eso" las palabras eran poco relevantes; los dos simplemente se dejaban llevar y permitían que sus acciones hablaran por ellos.

\- Misty, he estado pensando en algunas cosas. – dijo Ash rompiendo el silencio, y para desviar un poco el tema. – A veces extraño mucho los días en que los dos viajábamos juntos. Tal vez sería bueno tomarnos una temporada larga para hacerlo de nuevo. ¿No te gustaría eso?

\- Por supuesto, eso me encantaría. – replicó Misty. – Pero tendríamos que tomarnos los dos un año sabático para hacerlo. ¿Algún motivo en particular?

\- Bueno, de hecho sí. – dijo él. – Lo que quiero es que pasemos más tiempo juntos, solos tú y yo. Si no tienes inconveniente, claro.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener inconveniente, si es para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio?

Ash sonrió al ver a Misty. Los dos estaban sumamente ocupados y por eso a veces tenían que limitarse a salir una o dos veces al mes, o videollamadas solo para poder hablar y compartir unos minutos al día. Poder llamar a Misty su novia era algo que lo había hecho muy feliz los últimos tres años.

Pero ahora, ya era tiempo de pasar página, y llevar su relación al punto definitivo. El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y ello simbolizaba el ocaso de una etapa de su relación. Igual como lo fue antes de su amistad para dar pie a su noviazgo.

\- De hecho, estaba pensando en algo más… permanente. – dijo Ash, sacándose algo del bolsillo y escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda.

Misty arqueó una ceja ligeramente, pero el chico pudo ver que los labios se le estaban curvando ligeramente hacia arriba. Ella seguramente ya sabía o sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Pero igual, no iba a conformarse con darlo por sentado. Tenía que decirlo de frente.

Así, sacó lo que tenía detrás de la espalda, una Pokébola, que abrió al instante para mostrarle el anillo de compromiso. Había trabajado horas extra en el coliseo para reunir suficiente para comprarlo.

En cuanto a meterlo dentro de la Pokébola… simplemente fue una sugerencia del Profesor Kukui. Es decir, si le había funcionado a él cuando le propuso matrimonio a su esposa, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

\- Misty… has sido muchas cosas para mí. Mi mejor amiga, mi novia, a veces hasta mi rival… pero empezamos siendo simples compañeros de viaje, ¿no es así? – dijo él. – He viajado por muchas regiones, conocido diferentes lugares y he visto muchas cosas asombrosas. Hay tanto que me gustaría mostrarte, que lo compartamos… pero ya no solo como novios.

»Lo que quiero decir es… ¿querrías ser mi compañera en el viaje de la vida, por el resto de nuestros días?

Ash vio que Misty se llevaba la mano al pecho. La chica lo miró a él, después al anillo, y después otra vez a él. Por un momento, se preocupó de ver que los ojos de la chica empezaban a humedecerse, pero la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios le hizo ver que eran lágrimas de alegría. Y sin decir más, la chica se abalanzó a su cuello, atrapándolo en un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¡Whoa! – exclamó él por la sorpresa. – Hey, ¿eso es un sí?

\- Tontito, ¿tú qué crees? – dijo ella, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. – No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento.

Ash se imaginó que debía ser desde el día en que ella se le declaró la primera vez, aunque él la rechazara. O quizás desde mucho antes de eso, ya que él había albergado sentimientos por ella desde mucho antes, aunque no se hubiera atrevido a aceptarlos por miedo a arruinar la amistad que tenían.

Pero ya no tenía más sentido esperar. Desde hacía tiempo, uno de sus nuevos sueños era comenzar a vivir juntos, sellar el lazo que los unía para formar su propia familia.

\- Y bien. – dijo Ash tomando el anillo de la Pokébola. – ¿Puedo?

\- Por favor. – replicó ella alzando la mano, y con el dedo anular bajado para facilitárselo.

Ash deslizó el anillo cuidadosamente en el dedo de Misty. La pelirroja se tomó un momento para admirarlo, y cerrando los ojos apoyó la mejilla contra su mano para sentirlo, antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Con Pikachu y el sol poniente de Alola como sus únicos testigos, la pareja se dio un beso para terminar de sellar ese recuerdo. Una vez más, el sol se ponía en una etapa de sus vidas, y a la mañana siguiente saldría de nuevo en una nueva.

En este caso, la del compromiso sellado, que los llevaría a ambos a ser eventualmente marido y mujer.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y bien, para los dos últimos días, será uno de dos partes. La razón de esto es que cuando voté el de "Atardecer en Alola" mi intención desde el inicio era usarlo como fondo para una la propuesta de matrimonio. Pero al ver que el tema elegido para el día final fue "Propuesta de matrimonio/Boda", sentí que sería un poco de trampa si solo hacía un oneshot que contara para ambos días. Así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes: una para la propuesta de matrimonio durante un atardecer en Alola (cumpliendo así el día 6) y otra para la boda misma. Ese será posteado mañana, obviamente.

Entonces, para cualquiera que haya leído mis historias anteriores, sí, esta tiene lugar en la misma continuidad de mi trilogía PokéShipping, específicamente las historias "Más de lo que ves", "Sentimientos y deseos" y "Sacrificios por amor". Piensen en este como un epílogo propiamente dicho, sin contar el 25 años después que sería uno más distante.

Así que ya sin más, me despido por hoy. Nos veremos mañana para la segunda parte de este con la boda, y con ella la conclusión de la Semana PokéShipping de este año.


	2. Parte 2: Matrimonio

**Yo te elijo, para el resto de mis días**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Parte 2: Matrimonio.**

* * *

_**Región de Kanto, dos meses más tarde…**_

Ash Ketchum nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Y realmente no entendía por qué. Lo que debía hacer hoy no debía ser ni de cerca más difícil que participar en torneos de la Liga Pokémon, enfrentarse a equipos criminales con planes de dominación/destrucción mundial, o incluso pelear contra Pokémon considerados legendarios.

\- ¿Quieres apresurarte, mamá? – decía mientras jugueteaba con los dedos impaciente, sentado frente a un espejo mientras Delia le acomodaba el pelo con un cepillo.

\- Si no te calmas terminarás arruinándolo tú mismo. – dijo la mujer. – Y todavía faltan dos horas, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Tómalo con calma, cariño.

Era muy fácil decirlo, pero Ash nunca había sido alguien que se le daba bien esperar. Aunque estaba solo a dos horas de su ceremonia nupcial, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad y miedo a la vez. A pesar de haber dado el paso para proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida, a medida que se acercaba el día los nervios se apoderaban de él.

Por supuesto, no era porque tuviera intenciones de huir y dejarla plantada en el último momento, pero él habría querido salir de eso lo más pronto posible. Que fueran marido y mujer de una vez para poder empezar a disfrutar de su vida como una pareja casada.

\- Mamá… ¿crees que Misty esté tan nerviosa como yo? – preguntó Ash, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

\- Puede que incluso más. A cualquier mujer se le ponen los pelos de punta el día de su boda. Siempre queremos que todo salga perfecto.

Ash no preguntó más. Posiblemente estaba recordando su propia boda, y por extensión a su padre. Para ambos era difícil tocar ese tema por obvias razones. Su padre se había ido para perseguir sus sueños, dejando a su familia, pero Ash comprobó que las dos cosas no tenían por qué estar en conflicto una con la otra.

Tanto él como Misty habían forjado carreras exitosas como entrenadores, y no habían perdido el contacto con sus familias. Tampoco sus carreras habían sido un obstáculo para tener una relación feliz y plena, y de hecho, gran parte de haber esperado para casarse era para tener suficiente estabilidad económica para ellos y sus hijos, cuando finalmente decidieran tenerlos.

Ahora que había decidido formar su propia familia, lo que importaba era que nunca les faltase nada. Él sería una parte integral de su vida, y quería estar presente en todos los momentos importantes.

\- Bien, ya estás listo. – dijo Delia, y finalmente Ash se pudo parar de la silla frente al espejo. – Ahora, solo arreglemos esto aquí…

Delia comenzó a sacudirle un poco el traje, acomodándole los dobleces y arrugas, hasta dejarlo inmaculado. No podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza de tener a su mamá arreglándole la ropa como cuando era niño, pero de alguna manera eso le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

\- Ya, con eso estás perfecto. – dijo Delia. – Dios, no puedo creer que mi bebé se haya convertido en un hombre tan guapo, ¡y por fin va a casarse!

\- El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad? – dijo Ash, riéndose mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

Y luego, después de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, tan similares a los suyos propios, espontáneamente la abrazó.

\- ¿Ash?

\- Gracias, mamá. – le dijo. – Gracias por apoyarme en esto, y por estar conmigo en este día tan importante. De hecho… gracias por estar conmigo durante toda mi vida.

\- Basta, Ash, me harás llorar antes que comience la ceremonia. – dijo Delia, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Sabes que lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

El saber que ella estaría con él en un día tan importante era alentador, pues no quería hacer alguna tontería que lo arruinara. Y aunque tenía planeado irse a vivir con Misty a un lugar propio, ya no estaba preocupado de que su madre se quedara sola.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta, y apenas la abrió, Pikachu entró y le saltó a los brazos. El ratón eléctrico también se había vestido para la ocasión. Detrás de él, entró el que había elegido para que fuese su padrino de bodas. No fue fácil elegir, ya que en opinión de Ash muchos de sus amigos merecían ese honor, pero al final, el ganador fue su viejo amigo de la infancia, mentor y casi hermano mayor durante sus días tempranos.

\- Veo que ya estás listo. – dijo Brock al verlo. – Bueno, con eso me quito una preocupación de encima. Apenas puedo creer que hayas decidido sentar cabeza.

\- Mira quién lo dice, si tú y Lucy prácticamente se fugaron juntos. – se rio Ash, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Eso es diferente. – replicó el moreno mayor encogiéndose de hombros. – Ya en serio, me alegro por ustedes dos. Siempre supe que ustedes eran uno para el otro.

\- Bien, si son tan amables de salir, yo también debo terminar de arreglarme. – dijo Delia, empujándolos suavemente fuera del cuarto. – No quiero verme como una anciana desaliñada en la boda de mi hijo.

Ash se rio por la broma de su mamá. Delia en realidad siempre se había visto muy joven para su edad, pero hoy se veía tan feliz que parecía haber rejuvenecido diez años o un poco más. Eso le alegraba, casi tanto como el saber que pronto se casaría con la mujer a la que amaba.

Apoyado contra la pared mientras esperaban a que Delia terminara de ataviarse para la ceremonia, Ash no pudo evitar preguntarse si Misty estaría tan ansiosa y nerviosa como él lo estaba.

* * *

_**Entretanto, en otra parte…**_

\- ¿Cuánto más tengo que estar así? - preguntaba Misty, con los brazos levantados mientras sus hermanas colocaban los adornos en su vestido de novia.

\- Paciencia, hermanita, ya casi terminamos. – dijo Daisy, acomodándole el cabello y el velo. – Hoy es un día muy especial y tienes que lucir radiante como nunca.

\- No puedo creer que la menor nos ganó de mano a casarse. – comentó Violet, que colocaba los encajes en la falda. – Es injusto, ¡yo debía ser la siguiente, atrapé el ramo!

\- ¡Sí, porque me empujaste! – recordó Lily. – ¡Ese era mío por derecho!

\- Chicas, chicas, contrólense. – interrumpió Daisy. – No queremos arruinarle el día a nuestra querida hermanita. Además, ustedes tienen la culpa de quedarse atrás. Aprendan a mí, yo no tuve miedo en ser la que le propuso matrimonio a mi hombre.

\- Más bien prácticamente lo jalaste al altar. – murmuró Misty por lo bajo. De nuevo, Tracey no opuso ninguna resistencia y estaba la mar de feliz cuando le dieron la sorpresita… una vez que lo reanimaron después que se desmayó del shock.

\- ¿Qué importa? – dijo Daisy. – Además, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si Ash no se hubiera hecho hombrecito para proponerte matrimonio, ¿o no?

Misty resopló y se rio de la idea. ¿Cómo le llamaban a eso, amor apache? Quizás años atrás habría considerado vagamente intentarlo, pero ya no. En los últimos tres años Ash había perdido el miedo de ir más allá en su relación, y ella estaba plenamente segura de que él sería el que haría la propuesta de matrimonio.

Aunque admitiéndolo se tardó solo un poco más de lo que ella esperaba, pero la había hecho tan feliz que no le importó demasiado. La espera valió hasta el último momento.

\- Y ahora, el toque final. – dijo Daisy, una vez que terminó de arreglarle el pelo, le entregó el ramo. Las hermanas mayores se alejaron para darle espacio y que pudiera darse la vuelta para verse a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Apenas podía creer que ese fuera su reflejo. La imagen frente a ella era una mujer radiante de belleza y felicidad, con ese vestido blanco algo escotado pero sin llegar a lo indecente, su cabello recogido en un moño sujeto por el velo, y un maquillaje casi inexistente, fuera de un poco de sombra en los ojos y lápiz labial rosa oscuro. Involuntariamente se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, solo para estar segura de que era ella misma, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué tal, eh? Espero que Ash no se desmaye cuando te vea. – bromeó Daisy.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa. – admitió Misty. – He soñado con este día tanto tiempo, y ahora que ya llegó… no sé qué voy a hacer.

\- ¿Entonces para qué hicimos los ensayos de la boda? – protestó Violet. – No me digas que ya se te olvidó todo lo que practicamos.

\- Misty, te daré un consejo, como tu hermana mayor. – dijo Daisy. – Cuando llegues allá, olvídate de todo, y concéntrate en Ash. Haz eso y aunque se te olvide lo que practicamos, todo vendrá a ti.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Bueno, funcionó conmigo y Tracey. – dijo la rubia riéndose nerviosamente. – Y a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no tuvimos mucho tiempo para ensayar, ¿recuerdas?

Misty suspiró, pero de alguna manera, esas palabras le ayudaron a tranquilizarse. Había hecho los ensayos una y otra vez, pero aunque el último salió perfecto, el momento de la verdad decidiría todo. No podía más que confiar en sí misma y esperar lo mejor.

\- Oigan… gracias, a las tres. – les dijo con toda sinceridad. – Sé que a veces no nos soportábamos, pero significa mucho que todas me hayan apoyado en esto. No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes.

\- Cierto, ¿qué harías sin nosotras? – dijo Lily. – ¿Abrazo de grupo, hermanas?

Las cuatro hermanas se apretujaron entre ellas, con mucho cuidado para no arrugar el vestido de la novia. Por mucho que a veces se sintiera como la menor, la feíta, o la menos talentosa, no podía imaginarse su vida sin sus hermanas. Después de todo, ellas la cuidaron en ausencia de sus padres lo mejor que pudieron, y les estaba agradecida por ello.

\- Bien, ya casi es hora. – dijo Daisy mirando su PokéGear. – No debes hacer esperar al novio más de lo necesario, ¿verdad?

\- Solo una cosa, Misty, cuando lances el ramo, intenta que me caiga a mí, ¿quieres? – dijo Lily.

Misty rodó los ojos. Eso no lo podía prometer; una vez que lo lanzara, sería para quien lo atrapara, y se valía todo: saltar, empujar, hasta jalar greñas para algunas. Ella misma casi se partió un tacón al saltar por el ramo en la boda de Daisy, aunque afortunadamente eso no le impidió bailar con Ash.

Mirando el reloj digital en el PokéGear de Daisy, vio que faltaban poco más de cuarenta minutos para la ceremonia.

Pronto dejaría de ser Misty Waterflower para convertirse en Misty Ketchum, y ese solo pensamiento la hacía sentirse feliz como nunca antes lo había estado.

* * *

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

En una iglesia de Ciudad Viridian la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse. Para la región Kanto era una gran noticia que el Cerebro de la Frontera de Pueblo Paleta y la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean ya estaban a punto de casarse, y había mucha gente que intentaba colarse.

Por lo mismo, algunos de los invitados se ofrecieron a hacer de "comité de seguridad" para evitar que hubiese gente que no debería estar allí. Para evitarse problemas de aglomeración, Ash y Misty acordaron que solamente se podía entrar por invitación, y por cuestiones de espacio y dinero solo pudieron enviar las invitaciones a sus amigos más cercanos.

Estos iban llegando en grupos muy bien definidos: May y Max estuvieron entre los primeros en llegar, con Drew como acompañante. Poco después llegaron Dawn, Kenny y Zoey, seguidos por Iris, Cilan y Burgundy, esta última sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo de estar allí. En cuanto a sus amigos de Alola, los únicos ausentes fueron Sophocles (que Ash sabía estaba literalmente fuera del planeta, en una misión espacial) y los hermanos Lillie y Gladion, aunque también enviaron sus saludos y algunos regalos de boda como disculpa por no poder asistir en persona. Y en cuanto a los otros Cerebros de la Frontera, solamente Lucy, que había venido con Brock, y Anabel, decidieron presentarse, y los otros enviaron cartas de disculpa. A Ash se le hizo gracioso ver que la segunda había decidido aparecerse con un esmoquin negro en lugar de un vestido, a diferencia de la mayoría de las otras mujeres invitadas.

Mientras Ash ayudaba a acomodar a los invitados en sus lados respectivos, vio aproximándose una cara bastante familiar. Serena, ataviada con un vestido rosa oscuro, una gran estola alrededor de los hombros y su cabello corto, venía subiendo las escaleras. Su acompañante era un muchacho de pelo castaño corto, con un traje de color azul oscuro.

\- Serena, qué bueno que pudiste llegar. – la saludó. – Nos preocupamos cuando tu vuelo se retrasó.

\- No me habría perdido esta boda por nada del mundo. – dijo la kalosiana guiñándole el ojo. Luego se dirigió hacia su acompañante. – Por cierto, Ash, quiero presentarte a Calem.

\- El famoso Ash Ketchum. – dijo el aludido estirando la mano. – Serena me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

\- El placer es mío. – dijo Ash estrechándole la mano. – Serena también me ha contado cosas muy buenas sobre ti. Vi cómo ganaste la última conferencia de la Liga Kalos, estuviste impresionante.

\- Gracias. Sé que estoy muy lejos de llegar a tu altura, pero algún día espero poder enfrentarme a ti en las ligas mayores.

Ash sonrió ante el espíritu que demostraba Calem. Siempre le había agradado la gente con esos ánimos, y él nunca le rehuía a un buen desafío. Con gusto aceptaría ese encuentro cuando lo tuvieran.

\- ¡Hermano, date prisa! – gritó otra voz conocida.

Ash volteó para ver que se acercaban dos cabezas de pelo rubio por las escaleras, una de las cuales se le lanzó encima a Serena para darle un gran abrazo. La otra rápidamente se unió a ellos y tuvo que tomar algo de aire tras evidentemente haber dado una larga carrera.

\- ¡Serena, también viniste! – exclamó Bonnie. Ash pudo notar lo mucho que había crecido, ahora era igual de alta que Serena. Y tras separarse de ella también lo abrazó a él. – ¡Muchas felicidades, Ash!

\- Jaja, gracias, también me da gusto verlos. – replicó el moreno. – Significa mucho que estén aquí hoy, de verdad.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡No nos íbamos a perder esta boda por nada! – dijo la rubia más joven emocionada. – Y a ver si mi hermano toma algunas notas para cuando le toque la suya, ¿verdad, hermano?

\- Bonnie, todavía es muy pronto para eso. – dijo el aludido ajustándose sus gafas algo ruborizado, antes de acercarse a Ash. – Algunas cosas nunca cambian, sigue empeñada en que me case.

\- Aguafiestas, ibas a conformarte con ser solo padrino en esta boda. – dijo Bonnie hinchando los cachetes, causando que los demás se rieran.

\- Pasen, por favor. – dijo Ash antes que las cosas fueran a ponerse más extrañas. – Les mostraré sus lugares.

Los cuatro invitados ingresaron al templo, dirigiéndose hacia los asientos que tenían apartados. Mientras Clemont se llevaba por un momento a Calem para socializar con los otros amigos del novio, y Bonnie de pronto entablaba una acalorada discusión con Max, Serena se le acercó por un momento para hablar con Ash.

\- Tardaste un poco más de lo que pensé, pero me alegra que hayas decidido hacerlo. – le dijo.

\- Tres años de salir juntos me parecía suficiente. – respondió él. – Oye… nunca te di las gracias por lo que me dijiste entonces.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada. – replicó Serena restándole importancia. – Ustedes dos merecían estar juntos, siempre lo supe.

Ash le sonrió, y luego echó una mirada hacia donde estaba Calem, hablando con Clemont, Brock y Cilan. De entrada parecía que se iban a llevar muy bien, y él también esperaba que así fuera.

También le alegraba que la chica de cabello color miel hubiese podido encontrar a alguien que la quisiera. Ash sabía que se había sentido muy dolida cuando la rechazó, y a él también le dolió haberlo hecho pues era una chica linda, dulce y una de sus mejores amigas. En otras circunstancias, tal vez se habría enamorado de ella, pero para entonces su corazón le pertenecía a Misty.

Y con todo y a pesar de eso, Serena hizo lo que pudo para darle un empujón y que decidiera perseguir una relación con la chica que amaba. A veces no entendía cómo sus amigos podían conocerlo mejor que él mismo, pero estaba agradecido de que así fuese.

\- Ash, la ceremonia ya está a punto de comenzar. – intervino Delia, sacando a Ash de sus pensamientos. – Creo que es mejor que todos tomemos nuestros lugares. Y tú también.

\- Ya voy, mamá, ya voy. – dijo Ash dirigiéndose al sitio que le correspondía. A su vez, Pikachu se separó de su entrenador y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Delia.

Al poco rato, Brock también se le unió en su puesto como padrino, y en cuanto empezaron a afinar los instrumentos para empezar a tocar, se aventuró a preguntarle: – ¿Todavía nervioso?

\- No tanto como esta mañana. – admitió Ash. – Creo que verlos a todos aquí me ayudó a calmarme.

Y así era. El que a sus amigos más cercanos vinieran a apoyarlo en este día tan importante significaba mucho para él. Incluso los que no habían podido por causas de fuerza mayor hacer acto de presencia, Ash podía sentir que estaban presentes en espíritu, y eso era suficiente. Por mucho que él deseara dar ese paso para una nueva etapa en su vida, jamás habría podido hacerlo solo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron volando, y luego que llegó el sacerdote a su lugar, la campana de las siete de la noche auguraba la llegada de la novia. La orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, y por fin, después de haber pasado todo el día sin verla para evitar la mala suerte, Ash pudo ver a su querida novia en todo su esplendor.

Misty siempre había sido una chica hermosa, pero aquella noche la belleza que irradiaba era simplemente indescriptible. Ese vestido blanco casi la hacía parecer un verdadero ángel. Una connotación que para Ash era inusual, pues siempre la había asociado con las sirenas y el mar. Daisy se encontraba frente a ella como la dama de honor, mientras ella venía escoltada por Tracey, que sería el que se ocuparía de entregarla en el altar.

Tras intercambiar miradas, Ash tomó de la mano a Misty y sin decir ni una palabra, los dos se colocaron de frente al sacerdote, que comenzó de inmediato la ceremonia.

\- Nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche, para ser testigos de la unión en santo matrimonio de dos maravillosas personas.

Ash tuvo que contenerse la necesidad de suspirar. Sabía que esto iría para largo, pero considerando todo lo que ambos habían esperado, unas pocas horas más darían lo mismo. Lo soportaría hasta el final.

**…**

Sorprendentemente, la espera se le hizo mucho menos lenta de lo que pensó. Quizás el hecho de estar de la mano con Misty le ayudó a pasar mucho más a gusto el rato.

Con todo, sintió un gran alivio y emoción cuando el sacerdote anunció que era tiempo de intercambiar anillos y votos. Por supuesto, Misty iría primero, y él estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

\- Yo, Misty Waterflower, te acepto a ti, Ash Ketchum, como mi eterno compañero en este maravilloso viaje, este viaje que iniciamos de niños, y continuamos de adultos.

»No tengo palabras que puedan describir lo mucho que significas para mí. Tampoco la felicidad que siento de poder jurar el día de hoy, frente a nuestras familias y amistades, que te amaré como nadie más te ha amado en esta vida...

»Prometo que estaré ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándote incluso cuando cometas errores, y ser tu guía cuando sientas que has perdido el camino. Y que en los momentos más difíciles, te recordaré que nunca estarás solo, porque siempre me tendrás a mí…

Y con esas palabras, Misty colocó el anillo en el dedo de Ash. El muchacho tragó saliva, sintiendo que la felicidad lo embargaba. Tuvo que tomar un profundo respiro para recordar que también debía decir sus propios votos.

\- Yo, Ash Ketchum, te acepto a ti, Misty Waterflower, como mi eterna compañera en este viaje que iniciamos de niños y continuamos ahora adultos. Prometo hacer del camino mil aventuras, sin olvidar la maravillosa persona que eres.

»Me esforzaré por ser más responsable, y prometo que trataré de no hacerte enojar como cuando éramos niños, aunque no puedo asegurar tener éxito al 100%.

Se oyeron algunas risitas ahogadas entre los invitados, y Ash notó que Misty curvaba los labios ligeramente, tratando también de aguantarse la risa. Eso le ayudó a librarse de la tensión que sentía, ahora estaba mucho más relajado para decir las líneas finales:

\- Pero sobre todo, prometo frente a todos nuestros amigos y familiares aquí presentes, no dejar de amarte nunca. Estaré ahí contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en aquellos momentos dónde probablemente te quiera decir "te lo dije" cuando te hayas equivocado pero en los que únicamente tomaré tu mano y caminaré junto a ti.

»Lo dije cuando éramos niños, y hoy estoy más seguro que nunca: tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos. Y después de todo este tiempo, no podría estar más feliz de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran aquel día...

Dicho esto, Ash deslizó el anillo al dedo de Misty. Los dos se tomaron un momento para mirarse fijamente, aunque alcanzaron a oír algunos sollozos entre la multitud. Ash alcanzó a reconocer entre ellos la voz de su madre, y de reojo varios de sus amigos le hacían muecas o gestos de triunfo y felicitación.

Hecho el intercambio de anillos y votos, el ministro procedió a pronunciar las palabras que todos estaban esperando.

\- Por el poder que me enviste, en el nombre de Arceus, los declaro unidos como marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y en medio de los vítores y aplausos del público, Ash levantó el velo, y tras perderse una última vez en los brillantes orbes aguamarinas de Misty, se acercó para darle el beso más dulce y tierno que pudo. Este momento quedaría grabado en la mente y el corazón de ambos para la eternidad, marcando el inicio de esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Una vida que ya no sería solo de Ash, o de Misty, sino de ambos.

* * *

_**Unas horas más tarde…**_

La recepción fue la madre de todas las fiestas a las cuales Ash y Misty habían asistido en toda su vida, y eso era decir mucho.

Una de las ventajas de haber esperado tanto para casarse, fue que tuvieron ocasión para ver el vals de los recién casados en muchas de las bodas de sus amigos, lo que les aseguró que una vez que les tocara su turno supieran exactamente qué debían y no debían hacer.

Muchas cosas divertidas ocurrieron durante la fiesta: primero, un Kiawe que estaba un poco pasadito de copas decidió arrancarse el saco y la camisa para montar un numerito de baile con bastones de fuego, y Lana parecía encantada de admirar su musculatura.

En otra parte del salón, los Coordinadores Pokémon habían empezado a hacer una competencia de bailar el limbo, y May no pudo bajar lo suficiente golpeando la barra con el pecho, teniendo Drew que atraparla cuando se fue para atrás. Al mismo tiempo, Bonnie trataba de obligar a Max a entrar al juego, pero el entrenador de lentes se rehusaba rotundamente.

Y quizás el evento más gracioso de toda la noche, fue cuando al momento de que Misty lanzara el ramo, las solteras empezaron a pelearse entre ellas tratando de atraparlo, y este rebotó de mano en mano hasta caerle a…

\- ¡¿CLEMONT?! – exclamaron todas a coro.

\- ¡Felicidades, hermano! – celebró Bonnie. – ¡Ahora tú serás el próximo que se case!

Por un lado hubo risas de parte de los hombres y de las mujeres que ya estaban casadas, mientras que algunas de las que seguían solteras como Violet y Lily gimieron por no haber fallado en atraparlo, exigiendo que se repitiera. Clemont le dejó el ramo a su hermanita, y la rubia menor empezó a hacerle ojitos a Max, quien claramente trató de escurrirse fuera de su alcance.

Al cabo de unas horas, sin embargo, los recién casados sintieron que necesitaban un momento en privado, solo para ellos dos. Así, cuando todos estaban ocupados en el salón, cada quién en lo suyo, aprovecharon de salir discretamente al balcón.

Amablemente, el entrenador le colocó su saco a su ahora esposa encima de los hombros, para evitar que le diera frío, gesto que ella aceptó con mucho gusto. Los dos se apoyaron en la baranda, y observaron el cielo nocturno sin decir una palabra por un rato. Querían disfrutar del momento.

El bullicio abajo en el salón había disminuido un poco, posiblemente porque los invitados se estaban agotando un poco con tanta diversión. Pero con todo lo que se habían pasado bailando y atendiendo a todos, un poco de paz y quietud no estaba mal por un momento.

\- Qué noche, ¿verdad? – dijo Ash. – Dios, los pies me matan, bailar en estos zapatos es una tortura.

\- Al menos tú no tienes que usar tacones. – replicó Misty. – Espero no tener que volver a ponérmelos en un largo, largo tiempo.

\- ¿Quizás solo hasta que nos inviten a otra boda? – bromeó él, esperanzado.

Misty le echó una mirada, y se rio luego de rodar los ojos. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de las celebraciones formales, ni tampoco querría perderse de acontecimientos importantes como la boda de algún otro de sus amigos, lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se sentía particularmente cómodo con el atuendo después de un largo tiempo.

Ellos eran más de usar ropas casuales de viaje, después de todo. Y hablando de eso…

\- Y bien… ¿ya preparaste el plan de viaje para nuestra luna de miel? – preguntó Misty.

\- Más o menos. – dijo Ash. – Tengo muchos lugares en mente, como la Torre Prisma de Kalos, o los Grandes Lagos de Sinnoh. Lo que aún no decido es en qué orden los iremos a visitar. Hay tanto que quiero mostrarte… que no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Ir a los lagos suena bien para mí. – dijo la pelirroja. – Será como en los viejos tiempos.

\- No. Será todavía mejor. Porque seremos solo tú y yo, Misty.

En ese momento, Ash sintió que Pikachu se retorcía entre sus brazos y gruñía ligeramente, como si hubiera escuchado aun estando dormido. Misty se rio ante eso.

\- Y nuestros Pokémon. – corrigió. – Recuerda que no podemos salir sin ellos.

\- Cierto, pero… bueno, tú entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Pensándolo bien, así habían empezado cuando se conocieron, aunque fue por períodos relativamente cortos. Primero fue cuando se conocieron en la Ruta 1 de camino a Ciudad Viridian, por unos pocos días hasta que conocieron a Brock en Pewter, y luego brevemente cuando lo dejaron en Isla Valencia antes de iniciar el recorrido por las Islas Naranja.

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, estar a solas con Misty no le resultaba en absoluto incómodo, y si bien se avergonzó cuando el Equipo Rocket sugirió que eran un par de tortolitos, su negación vino más de dientes para afuera que otra cosa.

Ahora los dos estaban por empezar un nuevo viaje, hacia una nueva y maravillosa etapa de sus vidas.

\- Misty… – dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Sé que los dos tenemos nuestros propios sueños y metas, y que tuvimos que tomar caminos separados por un tiempo para alcanzarlos. Pero quiero volver a caminar ese sendero contigo, para recordar el pasado y ver qué nos tiene reservado el futuro.

\- Yo igual. – dijo Misty. – No sirve de nada tener tantos sueños y cumplirlos, si no tienes a alguien especial con quien compartirlos, ¿verdad?

Ash asintió. Por mucho tiempo, creyó que su única meta en vida era llegar a ser un Maestro Pokémon, y jamás perdió de vista ese objetivo. Pero al ir creciendo, madurando y descubriendo más sobre sí mismo y los demás, se dio cuenta que si quería ser verdaderamente feliz, ese no debía ser su único objetivo. Y que para perseguir ese sueño no tenía por qué dejar atrás a su familia, ni mucho menos negarse la oportunidad de formarse una propia.

Él no iba a ser como su padre en ese aspecto. No iba de ningún modo a elegir entre su carrera y su familia, ya fuera su madre, o ahora su esposa, y eventualmente los hijos que tendrían juntos. Sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, y por eso era importante elegir a la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Y estaba plenamente seguro de que no se había equivocado al elegir a Misty.

\- ¡Oigan! – los llamó de pronto la voz de Brock, y ambos vieron que estaba en la puerta del balcón. – Conque aquí estaban. Es hora de cortar el pastel y no podemos empezar sin ustedes.

\- Perdón, ya vamos. – dijo Misty. – Bien, ¿me acompañas?

\- Después de ti. – replicó Ash cortésmente.

La pareja recién casada volvió al salón, donde todos sus amigos ya se habían reunido alrededor del pastel. Los más jóvenes parecían los más impacientes por obvias razones, así que decidieron apresurarse y servirlo rápido para complacerlos.

La noche de la celebración por la boda pronto llegaría a su final, pero Ash y Misty no podrían haber pedido que fuese más perfecta. Excepto tal vez, por la noche de bodas que les esperaba una vez que terminara la fiesta.

Pero eso sería una historia privada, solo para ellos dos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Antes que nada, créditos a **Suki90 **por ayudarme con los votos de Ash y Misty, que me tenían algo estancado mientras terminaba este capítulo. ¡Gracias mil por ayudarme a destrabarme!

Y bien, habiendo ya escrito un par de bodas antes, en esta ocasión quise centrarme en algo diferente, concretamente en los nervios que sienten Ash y Misty antes de la ceremonia, a pesar de estar ansiosos por pasar el resto de sus vidas como pareja. No se me hizo tan difícil, creo que ayuda mucho revisitar temas que ya has escrito antes, así que por ese lado tenía algo de ventaja durante esta semana.

Siento mucho no haber hecho mucho hincapié en otros personajes o parejitas aquí, salvo quizás en Serena y Calem, pero también quise darle a la kalosiana un cierre desde su rechazo con Ash, como mencioné en "Sacrificios por amor". Quizás algún día decida escribir de esa ocasión, y también de cómo se recupera al conocer a su segundo amor. Es decir, solo porque tu primer amor no resulte no quiere decir que no puedas volver a enamorarte, ¿verdad?

En fin, con esto llegamos al final de la Semana PokéShipping 2019. Fue un viaje divertido, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias por los reviews a **TylerBucket, Pokeshipping Fun2019, mimato bombon kou, BRANDON369 **y **soldado dragon.** Gracias también a los que siguieron o favoritearon, aunque insistiría en que comenten un poco más. No sé si el próximo año decidiré participar, pero al menos dejé mi marca en este, y por ahora, voy a centrarme en otros proyectos. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
